


Not My Business, His Business, Our Business

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Confessions, Copious Amounts of Cum, Desire, Fear, Frottage, M/M, Puberty, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: It wasn't like Jon to be so shifty. At least notthisshifty. Damian flicked a glance at his partner, watching as Jon leaned toward the edge of the building, reaching to push one hand on the edge of the concrete and peer down toward the street below. His face was pulled in a strained sort of way and his free hand was fisted at his side. Damian watched as Jon closed his eyes and clearly fought down some urge or other.Damian settled on his haunches and pursed his lips. This wasn't any of his business... except if Jon was unfocused in the field,it was.





	Not My Business, His Business, Our Business

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kate1zena

It wasn't like Jon to be so shifty. At least, not _this_ shifty. Damian flicked a glance at his partner, watching as Jon leaned toward the edge of the building, reaching to push one hand on the edge of the concrete and peer down toward the street below. His face was pulled in a strained sort of way and his free hand was fisted at his side. Damian watched as Jon closed his eyes and clearly fought down some urge or other. 

Damian settled on his haunches and pursed his lips. This wasn't any of his business... except if Jon was unfocused in the field, _it was_. Making a little face, he sighed. "Are you going to puke?"

Jon startled slightly, a deep flush crawling up into his cheeks as he shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

Jon cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"Bullshit." Damian slid off the ledge, the crunch of the rooftops gravel under his feet the only sound for a moment before he leaned against the AC unit on top of the building and crossed his arms. "Get it off your chest. You are a hazard."

Jon stared down into the darkened alley between the buildings for a minute longer and then shoved off, following Damian. Sliding down the metal framework, he crouched there, arms crossing over his chest. "I'm worried. There's some stuff going on, personally, that I don't have the answers to and _really_ don't want to speak with Mom or Dad about." His arms tightened around his chest. "I'll get over it."

Damian considered the building across the street, his teeth working against one another before he spit out, "Puberty then." Glancing down he watched Jon sort of curl in on himself.

"I guess."

"Have your parents not done the considerate thing and given you the sex talk?" Not that his own parents had. In fact, it had been Dick that finally provided it for him only about a year ago – far after Damian had already figured out this shit for himself. On the other hand, while it had been uncomfortable, he also hadn't been humiliated because he already knew what Dick was telling him. Well... most of it. He could concede that Dick had brought up a few finer points that Damian hadn't thought to go hunting for.

"I... yes." Jon plopped down on his rear and pulled his knees up to his chest. "But I guess things aren't normal for me and I don't want to have to talk about it with them."

"Well you _are_ half Kryptonian. It is entirely conceivable that things would differ for you from either full-blooded human or Kryptonian."

"I don't think that's it though." Jon's voice grew a little strangled and Damian barely heard him as he whispered, "It's humiliating."

"Our bodies do humiliating things during development. It is part of the cycle." Speaking of humiliating things, his own was trying valiantly to do one of those things right then. Closing his eyes, he silently began to regain control over every aspect of his body he could manage and force away the reactions. When he opened his eyes, Jon was looking up at him, interest in his eyes. 

Damian looked away. "If you are willing to tell me, I could do the research and get the answers for you."

He could _hear_ Jon swallow, and then, "Mom and Dad said with puberty I'd probably experience things like getting hair in places, things growing, and probably what they called wet dreams. There... was more they said but..." Jon trailed off and when Damian glanced at him, he found Jon's cheeks a brilliant red. He watched him wave his hand dismissively. "Regardless, while I have grown hair in all of those places – started a few years ago actually – and all the other signs of puberty have hit, I still um..." he made a small strangled sound and then stood up. "I can't do this."

Damian's mind swept over the possibilities: Jon not being able to orgasm yet, no wet dreams, and well his voice had dropped, so it wasn't that. He considered the fact that he'd very clearly seen Jon with his jeans tented in the right places to be getting erections, so that wasn't it either. Deduction wasn't helping very much here. "Just say it, I am not in the business of judging over this."

Jon paced back and forth and then finally dropped back down next to Damian and shoved his face against is knees. "I swear if you make fun of me or tell _anyone_ I'll commit my first murder and it'll be you." 

"Have I ever – without reason – betrayed your trust?"

Jon sighed and shook his head and when he turned his head and closed his eyes, Damian knew he was thinking about the one time Damian hadn't had a choice but to give up one of Jon's secrets. It surprisingly hadn’t driven a wedge between them the way he'd suspected it might.

"I'm still small and like... I don't think I'm orgasming right."

Some part of Damian had expected it to be overtly sexual, but it still struck him that he had to turn off certain parts of his brain to deal with this situation calmly. "Small how?"

"Like... my junk, it's still small. It's not like other kids my age and since I got all the hair and stuff I'm really worried it's just going to _stay_ this way."

Damian let out a soft hum. "Small to you or small by standards of the average for your human ancestry?"

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Damian crossed his arms and gazed up toward the moon. "Like do you just think you're small or when you look at the average for men from your mother's heritage at your age are you still far under that average?"

"I... haven't looked."

"Fine, then I'll look for you. I have her DNA on file, I can do a genetic trace back. Have you measured it both while flaccid and while erect?"

He could actually hear Jon shiver and then, quietly, "Yes. It's _really_ embarrassing though."

"Clinical analysis here, not judgmental schoolboy."

"Under two flaccid and only around three... uh... hard."

Damian gave a little nod. "The other issue?"

"I'm not sure you really want to know that much detail..."

"I just asked." Damian crouched down next to him, letting his hands dangle between his knees as he scanned the rooftop. "What do you mean by not orgasming right?"

"I never get uh.... cum. I only get clear stuff, like a _lot_ of clear stuff the whole time."

"How much is a lot?"

"It's not like I measured it!" Jon sounded immediately defensive and Damian hesitated and then reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Not here to judge, just to help, okay? Do not lose it on me. Make an educated guess. Would you say a few teaspoons worth or like half a cup or more?"

Jon's cheeks turned bright red this time and he let out a thin whine before whispering, "At least half a cup, probably more. It's messy and there's no way to hide it and sometimes I wake up and it's like that and oh God it's so embarrassing!"

Damian's hand squeezed tightly against Jon's bicep. "Do not take this the wrong way, it is only a question. Are you sure it's not urine?"

"I'm not peeing!" Jon sounded offended anyway, not that Damian could really blame him.

"You've smelled it just to be sure?"

"Ugh!" Jon yanked away from his grip and stood up, pacing again. "I have a good nose, okay? It doesn't smell like my pee."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do about getting answers for you. In the meantime, just a suggestion... sleep with a towel under you. No one will notice if you fold it up and put it in a drawer if nothing happens and no one will care about another towel in the laundry basket. Less obvious than sheets that have to be cleaned."

Jon seemed to calm down at the suggestion, though Damian didn't miss the slump in his shoulders and he couldn't stop himself from offering up one piece of his own past misery to help him. "I was having wet dreams for almost two years before anyone told me what was happening to me... and when they did, it was Grayson." He stood and moved back toward the ledge. "Now focus on work, not your body."

He'd deal with this when he could, but now was not the time.

\-----------

Damian slid in Jon's window, hesitated for a second, and then breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't hear anything that indicated anyone else was home besides Jon. He pulled out a chair and waited until Jon finished flipping a few pages of his book and tossed it onto the bed beside him. "I have some answers for you."

Jon visibly swallowed and Damian watched his shoulders slump in defeat. "I'm broken, aren't I?"

"No." Leaning forward, his arms braced on his knees, Damian considered Jon for a moment before continuing. "It took some digging, but it seems it's fairly common for some boys to be late bloomers in some regards while not being in others. Due to the confusion between various parts of the body some things try to overcompensate for the parts that are already developed. I'd say the copious amount of precum is probably your body thinking it should be orgasming but it isn't yet so it's flushing your system as effectively as it can. That's... a guess, at best, given a handful of forums with boys asking similar questions. Of course being unable to ask anyone myself, it limits the reliability of the information."

Sitting back Damian shrugged. "As for size, due to the other part I would hazard a guess you just haven't developed fully yet. Some boys continue to grow into their twenties. Some cap out in early teens. That part I have valid data on, so I wouldn't worry if I were in your position."

Jon looked somewhere between relieved and horribly humiliated, his arms tight around his chest and a glance confirmed his body was reacting to the conversation. Not that Damian's wasn't. 

He cleared his throat. "I guess let me know if you have other questions or if things don't change in a year or two."

"That long?" Jon sounded suddenly tired, as if all his fight had been sucked out of him.

"For some people, yes."

Jon made a strangled sound and when they stopped talking, Damian took it as a cue to leave him alone.

\---------

It was almost a full two years before Damian found himself alone with a clearly uncomfortable Jon. To some degree he'd been expecting this conversation, especially lately since Jon had been leaving the room more and more often whenever Damian stayed with him for long periods of time. He wasn't stupid and he could always track the conversation back to something that could have been racy enough to get Jon riled up, and fuck if he didn't completely understand how nearly everything had become overwhelmingly sexual for him when he'd started getting random erections and some incurable desire to engage sexually. 

It took him all of half an hour before midway through a race game, Jon suddenly spit out, "You were right."

"Oh?" Damian let it remain vague, maneuvering his car around a difficult curve. 

"Yeah... about the stuff I asked you about."

Damian hummed softly, took a corner at a drift and slammed the gas back on once he was around the bend. "You ask about a lot of things. What are we discussing?"

From the corner of his eye, he watched Jon get distracted enough his car wrecked as he squirmed on his side of the bed. "Uh... about... um," Jon cleared his throat and managed to force out, "my dick."

A little smile slid onto Damian's lips. "So you're cumming now?" He took some satisfaction in the way Jon clearly floundered, surprised Damian was so blunt about it. 

He managed to recover to some degree and answer. "Yes and about uh... size."

"Sometimes it takes patience."

Jon squirmed again and Damian watched him simply put the controller down, his foot beginning to nervously shake. "It happens a lot now though..."

"Getting hard?" Damian guessed, still concentrating on the game enough to keep his first place position and give Jon some amount of privacy.

"Cumming... I do it a lot. Like, not on purpose a lot, but... a lot."

Something hot pierced straight through Damian, directly to his cock, and he allowed the arousal response to seat itself. He'd grown used to such things whenever Jason or Dick or even Tim would start discussing sexual things related to their bodies. Honestly, it hadn't been long after he'd done all the research for Jon that he'd figured out precisely where his interests were and he'd been working since then to simply let them coexist within his body. His cock swelled and he engaged his muscles, flexing until his cock twitched and then forcing his stomach muscles to loosen. 

"In your pants?" The words were out before he could stop himself and he had to force his body not to blush.

Jon shifted onto his knees and settled in such a way that Damian suspected he was trying to use the strain of his toes digging into the bed as a means of distraction. "Yes. And at night and when I want to. It's... I'm not sure if it's worse than what I was dealing with or not. I mean..." Jon's voice grew strangled, as if he were forcing it out, "I like it better. It feels better, but it happens too much."

For one moment Damian allowed himself the daydream of Jon jizzing himself right here on his bed without meaning to, imagined watching him pant softly as thick spurts of cum shot into his jeans, and Damian had to cut off that particular line of pleasurable thinking before he got _too_ hard. His cock twitched again and he wet his lips, carefully maneuvering the car into the last lap on screen. "If you do not wear underwear it may be overstimulation of a very sensitive area at the moment. Or could be too tight underwear or too loose. Try changing what you're wearing to see if it helps."

"I have... had to to try to uh... catch it all."

Damian nearly didn't contain his moan, had to tense up his vocal cords not to let it out and hell if he didn't have the biggest erection now: fully hard and aching in his sleep pants. There was no way it wasn't obvious, especially with no underwear underneath. "Size?" God, he couldn’t help himself. Everything in him wanted to know, wanted to be able to envision Jon's body betraying him in vivid detail later when he was alone. 

Jon held out his hand, stared at it and then made that cute little face he made when he was thinking hard. Damian spun out on a curve and barely got himself righted in enough time to come in third. He cursed and tossed the controller on the bed, hunching over to try to hide his straining erection. 

"Around six I guess... not sure it's done, but thank everything it's not still what it was."

Damian's cock fattened at the information and if he intentionally flexed, who could blame him? He swallowed, debating what he wanted to ask, and then abruptly remembering Clark could probably hear everything and that he'd likely never forgive him if he tried to coerce his son into masturbating with him. Instead Damian took a steadying breath and shifted just enough to be comfortable before closing his eyes and attempting to place himself in the proper mindset to meditate away his overly horny reactions. 

Jon gave him all of two minutes to calm down before interjecting. "Did I make you that uncomfortable?"

Damian pried open one eye and turned to stare at Jon, slightly grouchy because he hadn't even begun to back himself off the proverbial ledge. He sucked on his tongue and then sighed. "Not uncomfortable."

"Then what? You only meditate things away when you hate them."

Damian closed his eyes and settled again. "Or when I believe the direction of my thoughts and desires would be uncomfortable to those around me."

The bed shifted and Damian had to resist tensing up, especially when he heard Jon's pretty little gasp and a tiny whisper of, "Holy _shit_ you're hard."

Heat spiraled through Damian's thighs right to his cock and he felt powerless as his thighs tensed and his hips canted slightly, as if trying to put himself more on display for Jon. He kept his eyes closed even though his breathing was now completely unsteady. 

"Tell me."

Damian actually felt the precum spill over and slide down his shaft, knew the material pressed so tightly to the head of his prick was damp with it. "Tell you what?" Some small miracle made his voice steady.

"What did you think I'd be uncomfortable with?"

Damian sucked hard on his tongue and slowly opened his eyes, sat there and studied Jon's flushed cheeks, his quick breath, the more than obvious tent in his own sleep shorts. Damian's gaze lingered there, drank in what he could glean from it, and then darted toward the window to stare out at the light snow covering the trees just outside. "Are you aware of my preferences?"

"Very."

He should have been shocked, really. Should have stared at Jon in complete surprise. Instead, he just nodded, having sort of known that somewhere in the back of his mind already anyway. Of course the guy with super hearing would have noticed the lack of women in the lone pornographic DVD that Damian had scrounged from some of their evidence downstairs. As far as he knew either no one else knew or they didn’t care to call him on something from a case that had been resolve a good five years prior. He preferred to think they knew and didn't care. 

"Then the fact that this conversation has sparked certain desires should be of no shock to anyone."

The bed shifted and Jon was closer. "It makes me horny to hear you touch yourself. I know I shouldn't, that I should find a way to stop listening, but I can't."

That was it. Damian's cock throbbed and an unsteady little huff of breath left him as he sat back on his hands and arched his hips, giving in to some of what his body wanted. He closed his eyes and tensed his thighs, knowing he was giving Jon a show and understanding maybe he shouldn't be, but desperate not to have to stop. Sure, there were three years between them, but Damian wasn't quite eighteen yet and he'd be damned if he'd ever actually done even this much with someone before. His hips jerked a little and more precum slid down his shaft, the sticky mess of it pooling at the base of his cock and for some reason the sensation reminded him – 

_Clark could hear them_.

He stiffened and let out a choked off little whine, forcing his body to ease up and he was off the bed in a second, halfway across the room before Jon was there, all wide-eyes and pretty flushed cheeks, and god Damian just wanted to ravage him. Press him against the door and make him feel things. Wanted to – 

He cut off the line of thought and took a step back, shaking his head. "If I so much as touch you, your father will have me strung up by my balls." His fingertips hurt, a strong ache that felt tied to his heart and he bit back the agony of it. "If that is not enough, mine would never forgive me."

"My dad isn't a homophobic mess... I can't speak for yours, but I don't _think_ he is, I've never heard him say anything disparaging about –"

Damian let out a strained sound that cut Jon off. "Not about me being gay, alright?" He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "About me being older than you and how I should have more self-control and corrupting the youth and shit... do you _really_ think your father wants _me_ for his son? Jon, he _knows_ the things I've done. All of them. You think he will just be okay with that and let me be with you?" He let his hands press against his own thighs, tipping his head back and trying to calm the raging mass of hormones and emotions within him. "I think he'd rather I die."

"You don't know that." Jon's voice was quiet and closer than Damian would have liked. He took another step back, aware he was closing in on his own desk. "He's never told me you were a bad influence or that I shouldn't be your friend. If he had an issue you'd think he might have forbade me being your friend and left it at just partners."

"Or he knew being friends would make us better in the field and it was all just calculated risk."

"So your dad then... why would he dislike us exploring things together?" Jon crowded him again and Damian simply let himself be manipulated into bumping back against his desk, his hands gripping the wood on either side of himself.

"Distraction from the work we should be doing."

"So are video games. He lets us do that."

"He knows me, too, knows what I'm capable of and that you're the good egg and I'm the rotten one stinking up the family name."

"You're full of it. Your past is just that. You've changed, we all know it. Even if you think the same things that let you kill back then, you're not that person anymore."

"You're too good for me!" Damian shot back, desperation hedging into every fiber of his being, his breath heaving in and out of his lungs, his cock still perfectly pleased to be trying to greet the world. 

Jon's hand cupped his cheek and Damian couldn't help but lean into it, dizzy and trembling with all of his pent up desires trying to wage war with him. Jon took another step closer and Damian's body tried to arch toward him. His fingers dug into the desk. "I can't. We can't. I'll ruin you. I'll hate myself forever and you'll hate me and leave and –"

Jon's mouth was warm against his own and Damian actually _whined_ into it, his hands reacting without his permission, grasping Jon's shoulders, clinging to him as their bodies slowly melted against one another. Damian felt like he was on fire from the inside out. His erection throbbed and his body sang with new sensation and desire. The backs of his thighs tingled and he shivered with Jon's proximity, with the tongue gently tracing over his lips, and just as he was about to give in, the door to his room opened.

He heard the soft inhale of breath and then the almost reverent, " _Oh_ ," telling him it was Grayson who'd opened the door. He shoved his face against Jon's shoulder when the younger turned slightly to look at their intruder. 

"About damn time." Dick sounded pleased. "I'll leave you to it. Just call me later, okay, D?"

Damian sort of wanted to die, but instead he offered a muffled, "Yeah, sure," and listened to the door click shut. He groaned out a quiet, "Oh _God_ ," against Jon's shoulder. He didn't realize how tensed he was until Jon ran his fingers through his hair and he physically relaxed. 

"I really like kissing you... and feeling you against me. Can we keep doing that?"

Flushing slightly, Damian unburrowed himself and peered up at Jon, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he debated. Grayson hadn't seemed at all like he thought it was the end of the world or like he thought Damian wasn't worthy of Jon. If there was one opinion in the entire world Damian valued over all others, it was Grayson's. If _he_ was okay with them, then no one else mattered. He nodded, letting go of his lower lip and whispering, "Yeah, I would enjoy that."

Jon's mouth was on his nearly instantly and even as Damian sighed into it, his body arched toward Jon's, seeking contact with their hips, friction against his sensitive flesh. Jon crowded closer and Damian parted his legs even more, allowing Jon to grind right up on him, pleasure jolting through his cock as he became entirely unfocused on their kiss, all attention routing between his legs and finding just how it felt to have Jon's erection rubbing fairly frantically up against his own. His thighs trembled and he grabbed for the desk behind him, his hips jerking up, helping as Jon began to rut against him. 

Jon's cock was warm alongside his own, warm and pleasant and Damian wished he could feel it against his naked skin. He wanted to watch Jon cum, wanted to see his own release spurting out to cover Jon's shaft, and _fuck_. His hands left the desk, grasped the elastic of Jon's sleep shorts and shoved them down enough to free Jon's erection. It wasn't huge but hell if it wasn't the best damn thing Damian had _ever_ seen. 

He licked his lips and shimmied his pajama pants down enough to reveal himself to Jon and then reached for him, yanking him back against him and moaning as they brushed against each other. His hips arched and his cock strained at the touch of another penis against his own. Staring down at it, he moaned as Jon started moving, humping him frantically. Jon caged him in, his hands on the desk behind him, and Damian watched him come unglued, watched him hump for the pure sake of feeling, watched him rut Damian's own cock because it _felt good_ and it was with a surprised shout that he came first, cum erupting from his prick, spurting all over Jon's abdomen and hip. 

Jon shifted, nudged his cockhead against what little of Damian's cum that had landed on Damian's own skin, and then he was tensing, panting, color coming high in his cheeks and with a shiver, he tossed his head back and Damian felt warmth splash over his skin. Looking down, he watched the most copious amount of cum he'd ever seen spurt forcefully from Jon's cock, covering his skin with every pulse of it.

His hands went to Jon's ass and squeezed, pressing him closer as he rode out his orgasm, feeling the minute jerks of his hips, catching the way his breath hitched with every visible twitch his cock made, and how drawn out it was. Jon whined at the end of it and Damian only breathed out, "Holy shit that was hot," watching Jon relax, fear sliding out of his body easily enough. 

Jon nuzzled up against Damian's neck and he let him, reaching up with one hand to hold onto the back of his neck as he closed his own eyes and just let himself come down. He'd deal with everything else – Grayson, the possibility of Clark having heard, his father, all of it – later. Right now, right now he only wanted to deal with Jon and if dealing with him meant _cuddling_ , then so be it.


End file.
